Toi et moi, dans une ruelle sombre
by ellisine
Summary: [MUCC] Songfic sur Rojiura boku to kimi e de MUCC. Tatsurô x Yukke. Tatsu souffre de savoir qu'il n'est pas le seul dans le lit du bassite. en gros c'est ça lol


**Disclamer :** MUCC ne m'appartient pas _ouiiiiin_ Mais bon, Tatsurô et Yukke s'appartiennent mutuellement nan ? sourire pervers Non ? Allééééééé ! **T.T**  
**Pairing : **Bah Tatsurô et Yukke ! (ils sont tellement kawaii...)**  
Notes :** C'est ma seconde song fic sur MUCC... personnellement je préfère la première mais ça n'engage que moi. Il y a un passage qui va peut-être un peu vite... (mais bon j'ai pas sû comment faire autrement...) enfin bref, enjoy !

**  
Rojiura boku to kimi e** - _Toi et moi, dans une ruelle sombre_

" Il faut qu'on parle, tu le sais.  
- Ecoute je... pas maintenant.  
- Ce n'est jamais le moment ! J'en ai assez d'attendre !  
- Le soleil se voile, il faut que je rentre avant qu'il pleuve. Une autre fois Tatsu.  
- Non ! Toujours une excuse ! Je n'en peux plus ! Yukke !" je hurle.  
Mais tu pars déjà. Je me laisse tomber à genoux dans cette ruelle sombre et je lève les yeux vers le ciel qui disparait peu à peu. Les nuages sont noirs, j'entends quelques gouttes tomber sur le sol.

_Sugu ni nakunaru sa saisho kara wakatteta   
Kizukanai furi de nigemichi wo tsukuru warui kuse to   
Tsukuri warai de zutto shakô shiteita sora wa ima kara ni natta_  
"Tu vas voir, il va bientôt disparaître, je le savais dès le départ   
Avec cette habitude inconsciente de te créer une échapatoire   
Ce ciel assombrit par un sourire hipocrite... le voilà vide à présent"

Ma tête tombe entre mes mains. Je ne peux retenir mes larmes plus longtemps. Je t'aime tant, tu le sais, et je pensais que toi aussi. Encore une fois je me trompe. Jamais on ne m'a aimé, pourquoi ? Suis-je si maladroit ? Je ne peux jamais retenir ceux que j'aime, ils s'échappent toujours... Je rêve d'être aimé... même ça le ciel ne me l'accorde pas. Je me laisse périr là, dans cette ruelle que même la lumière des lampadaires n'atteind pas, et pleure longtemps. Je ne sais plus, je crois... que j'ai fini par m'endormir. Je ne suis parti qu'au matin.  
Je t'appelle, tu ne réponds pas. Je t'envoie un message, te demande où te voir, toi qui ne dors jamais au même endroit, et alors que je perds espoir tu me contactes. Tu parles de la ruelle, derrière l'opéra mais... pourquoi là-bas ? Il y fait si froid, même ta présence ne m'y réconforte pas. Alors chaque soir, je me dirige vers cet endroit, me demandant quand viendras-tu, et aux premières lueurs du jour je m'enfuis. Mais ce matin la, alors que je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles de toi depuis une semaine et que le jour commence à ce lever, j'aperçoit une silhouette. Finalement cette ruelle me ressemble tellement. Désordre, ténèbres... Je voudrais tout recommencer. Reprendre ma vie avant le jour où je t'ai rencontré. Renaître ici, dans cet endroit qui me correspond si bien.

_Yubi wo nakushita shônen wa ai mo yume mo tsukamezu ni naita   
Rojiura de ikudomo umare kawari wo nozonde nanadome no asa ni_  
"Le garçon privé de ses doigts, ne pouvant attraper ni amour ni rêve, pleura   
Le matin du septième jour : il avait souhaité renaître à l'infini dans cette ruelle sombre"

" Yukke ! Enfin tu...  
- Hum ?"  
L'ombre se retourne et ce n'est pas toi. Je me sens mourir encore une fois. La desception me tuera.  
L'homme s'aproche et me montre sa main. Je mets un instant à comprendre, puis il parle.  
" T'en veux ?  
- Hunggg..."  
Je ne prends pas la peine de demander ce que c'est et avale la pilule. Je lui donne de l'argent, surement assez car il s'en va, et je m'étale un peu plus loin dans le noir. Peut-être la drogue me fera-t-elle oublier...

_Tsugihagi darake no kotae wo kakage   
Doku sareru koto de yasurageru no nara   
Mayowazu yûwaku no mitsu ni mi wo nageyô_  
"Si je brandis une réponse incohérente   
Et que me laisser m'empoisonner m'apaise   
Sans hésiter, je me jette dans ce nectar tentateur"

Tu t'es bien joué de moi. Il m'a suffit d'un mois avec toi pour croire que tu me resterais. Je t'aimais depuis bien longtemps. Mais tu es vite allé voir ailleurs, je ne te suffisais pas. On m'a puni d'avoir touché le rêve du doigt. Mais malgrès tout ça je ne peux pas m'empècher de demander : tu ne m'aimais vraiment pas ? Je ne te croyais pas si cruel. Tu préfères alors les autres, ceux qui ne t'offrent que plaisir, sans chaleur ni amour ? Je n'étais en faite rien à tes yeux... la réalité est parfois trop dûre.  
Doucement le soleil s'est levé, il commence à faire chaud. Ou est-ce la drogue qui me fait transpirer ? Je lève les yeux vers la route, il faut que je rentre. Puis je vois ton visage, tu me regardes, comme-ci tu t'attendais à me voir dans cet état. Tu as l'air tellement irréel... ah je comprends. Une hallucination... Je sors un feutre de ma veste et écris "merci" sur le mur. Peut-être que le dealer reviendra... Puis les ténèbres m'avalent et je me sens partir.

_Aa, erabarenu nara shosen watashi nado yukizuri no omocha   
Aa, tarenagazu yami ni tsuzuru koto kireta "_arigatô_"_  
"Si tu ne me choisis pas, je ne suis de toute façon qu'un jouet sans valeur pour toi   
A ces ténèbres qui suintent, j'écris, je meurs, "_merci_""

Une bulle... je tombe... Alors qu'elle se colle à ma peau, j'en vois d'autres descendre. Elles m'entourent, deviennent mousse. Leur blanc m'aveugle, je ne vois plus rien. Puis j'ouvre les yeux. Tu es là, à me prendre dans tes bras, tu n'as pas l'air inquiet. Juste peut-être un peu triste. J'ai envie de sourire, malgrès mon état nauséeux, mais je pense à tous ceux qui ont ouvert les yeux au réveil sur ton visage. Je n'ai jamais été le seul, tu n'es qu'un spectacle que tout le monde à déjà vu. Je les détestent tous de t'avoir connu. Tous. Qu'ils meurent, ça m'est égal. Moi je suis déjà mort.  
" Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça..."  
Je te regarde avec de grands yeux. Je ne comprends pas. Mais t'ai-je déjà compris ?  
" C'était un erreur, nous n'aurions jamais dû faire ça. C'est ma faute, je te fais souffrir et... je savais que ça finirait comme ça... mais je ne peux jamais rien refuser. Je suis comme ça."  
Je te hais. D'être si faible et si fort à la fois. Tu portes tout le poids de tes erreurs dignement, mais tu ne fais rien pour ne plus en faire. Je me sens misérable à côté de toi. Nous sommes plus différents que je ne le croyais.  
Tu me serres contre toi, je ne résiste pas. Suis-je si faible?  
" Je suis désolé, Tatsurou... il ne faudra plus qu'on se voit, en dehors du groupe. Parce que... je t'aime trop pour continuer à te faire souffrir.  
- Alors laisse moi profiter de ce dernier instant avec toi."  
Je t'embrasse, et te renverse sur le dos. Doucement je déboutonne ta chemise, tu ne me retiens pas. Petit à petit, nos caresses s'accentuent, je sens ton désir aussi fort que le mien. Mais pour toi je ne suis qu'une personne de plus, un nom sur une liste. Je le sais, mais je m'en moque. Je suis mort le jour où tu m'as trahi, je ne peux plus souffrir. Et j'espère que tous ceux avec qui tu as été ont mal, je les déteste tant de m'avoir séparé de toi... Finalement, ce sont eux qui m'ont tué...  
Doucement je sens l'extase se rapprocher, l'amour est si superficiel, inutile... Je voudrais que tous meurent, que tout soit détruit. Pour qu'ils sachent à quel point j'ai mal... Ils m'ont assassiné.

_Awa ni nari sakimidare ikitoshi ikeru ima subete hai ni nare   
Yûretsu sô tagai no chigai chigai.  
Taikai ni itteki wo tarasu go gotoku ni majiwaru nara   
Subete hai ni nare ai yo hai ni kise_  
"Devenez bulle, puis abondante mousse. Que tout ce qui vit maintenant soit réduit en cendres   
Supériorité et infériorité, voilà ce qui nous différencie.  
Si quand nous faisons l'amour, je ne suis pour toi qu'une goutte d'eau dans l'océan   
Que tout soit réduit en cendres. Amour, redevient poussière"

Lentement, les battements de mon coeur ralentissent. Ta respiration haletante devient plus calme, je te sens t'éloigner de ma dépouille. Ce silence est oppressant, l'orchestre s'est arrêté. J'ai entendu la musique s'accélérer et se faire plus violente alors que je poussais un long râle de plaisir, puis elle a stoppé brusquement, tout comme toi.  
Tu ne dis rien, je te vois te rhabiller. Puis tu fais quelques pas et t'éloignes doucement. Après tout, je savais que ça finirait comme ça. Nous avons fait l'amour, tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Alors soudainement, je me mets à genoux et hurle toute ma douleur.  
" Adieu !"

_ Aa teishi shita oto ni aseri heijô wo tamotezu kurui dashita maesutoro  
Ano rojiura de boku ga kakageta tsugihagi darake no "_sayônara_"_  
"Déstabilisé par ce silence de mort, le maestro a perdu son sang-froid, puis sa raison  
Incohérent "_adieu_" que j'ai brandi dans cette ruelle sombre"

**°o°o°o°o°o°o°o****°o°o°o°o°o°o°o****°o°o°o°o°o°o°o****°o°o°o°o°o°o°o****°o°o°o°o°o°o°o****°o°o°o°o°o°o°o****°o°o°o°o°o°o°o°**

Vous avez aimé ? Pas aimé ? Dites le moi ! Toute critique est la bienvenue :-)


End file.
